


Loving Red

by Justagirl1995



Category: ballie - Fandom
Genre: Ballie, F/F, Fanfic, Multi, Wentworth - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-10 03:41:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 17,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10428339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justagirl1995/pseuds/Justagirl1995
Summary: Bea Smith is recently divorced from her husband Harry, who is now in prison. After the divorce she always thought she'd never find anyone else to be with. What happens when her friend Franky introduces her to a tall, beautiful blonde named Allie Novak who has a crush on Bea?





	1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

 

"Kaz Proctor. I'm here for my 10 o'clock hair appointment."

"Kaz Proctor is here for you Bea."

"Thanks Maxine. Right over here Kaz."

Kaz would be in the salon every couple of months to get her hair done. She knew Bea pretty well. Anytime she was in, the two of them would always talk about their families and catch up. Kaz was just there for a trim today, so they didn't get to talk long.

"It was great seeing you Kaz. Hopefully next time we can chat a bit longer." Bea said to her

Kaz replied, "Definitely Bea. Thanks for the trim. I'll see you soon."

"Bye Kaz." Said Bea and Maxine

....

It was now 11 o'clock and Bea had been up since 6. She was hungry and also needed a cup of coffee to wake her up a bit more. 

"Hey Maxine. I'm gonna take my lunch break now. Can you watch the shop?

"Of course love. Go on."

"Thank you Maxine. I'll bring you back a soup." Bea told her as she walked out the door.

Bea went to her car to get her jacket, as it was a windy and rainy day. Just down the block from Bea-YOU-tiful Hair Salon, which is the name of Bea's, was a small cafe that was her favorite place to eat. 

She went inside and sat at the table closest to the window. The cafe was in a perfect spot in town. It was close to the town park. Bea could look out the window and see it. She loves the scenery she works around.

The waitress was ready to take Bea's order.   
"What can I serve you today?"

"I'll have a chicken noodle soup with a grilled cheese and a cup of coffee please. 2 sugars.   
I also need a soup to go.

"Coming right up."

She sat there looking out the window and waiting for her food just as she hears someone call her name.

"Red? What are you doing here?"

It was Franky. Bea had met her during the time she had her case with Harry. Harry was Bea's ex husband. They got a divorce after he was arrested and sent to jail for beating her up. Franky had worked on his case and her and Bea became close.

"What does it look like Franky? Waiting on my lunch obviously." Bea said jokingly.

She and Franky would always joke around in this kind of way.

"Yeah yeah. I'm coming in later to get my hair trimmed up." Franky said pointing her finger at Bea.

"Yeah alright. Who's this?"

There was a woman with Franky. she was average height with blonde hair that went down right past her shoulders and she had bright blue eyes. She had been smiling at Bea the whole time.

"Ah shit, yeah. Bea this is Allie. Allie this is Bea."

"Nice to meet you." They both said to each other.

"Allie and I met when I was helping her with a few legal things. We had a lot of laughs during that time so when we were finished working together we started hanging out as friends."

"Yeah, Franks is a real hoot." Allie said with a little chuckle.

"Well, we're gonna get out of here. See ya later Red."

"Bye Franky. Bye Allie. It was nice to meet you."

"Pleasure is all mine." Allie said grinning at Bea as she and Franky left.   
Bea just smiled and then started eating her food.

.....

Bea was back at her salon now. 

"Here's your soup Maxine. Thanks for watching the place."

"Anytime." Maxine smiled and thanked her for the soup.

After having only 8 customers all day, 4 o'clock rolls around and the ladies are ready to leave but they don't close for 2 more hours. Just then, in walked Franky.

"Red! I'm here for that trim."

"I was wondering if you were still gonna show up." Said Bea to Franky.

Bea looked past Franky to see Allie standing right behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

"What's she? Your shadow?" Bea laughed

"Ha ha very funny." Franky said sarcastically.

"No, she's here to lighten her hair a bit."

Bea looked at Allie then back at Franky. 

"Alright. I'll do your hair first and then hers."

"Well if its just a trim then I can do Franky's." Maxine told Bea.

"Sounds good to me." Franky said.

"Yeah okay. Go on then. Allie you can come sit here." Bea said pointing to her chair.

"I reckon you're gonna look a lot better lighter." Bea said pulling back Allie's hair.

"So you think I look good now eh?" Allie said smiling.

Bea just looked at her in the mirror and then started on her hair.

......

Finally, Allie's hair was finished. Maxine had finished Franky's about twenty minutes before. 

"So what do you think?" Bea asked Allie.

"You were right. I do look better. Thank you Bea."

Bea just smiled and said, "You're welcome."

They walked over to the register to pay. Allie handed Bea the money and then left with franky. As Bea was putting the money in the drawer she noticed a slip of paper with the money Allie handed her. The slip of paper read CALL ME. LETS GET COFFEE and had Allie's number on it.  
Bea stood shocked with a slight smirk on her face.

"What's that Bea?" Maxine asked walking over to Bea and pointing at the slip of paper Allie had given her.

"Its uh...It's from Allie. It has her number on it. She says to call her so we can get a cup of coffee."

"Well, are you going to?"

"Maxine. I'm not gay."

"Bea. It isn't about labels. Its about being happy. You may come to find out that maybe Allie can make you happy. Just go for it and see how it feels."

Bea said with a slight smile on her face, "I'll think about it."

"Good. I'm gonna head home now. See you tomorrow love."

"Bye Maxine."

.....

Bea finally made it home and was ready to relax. She had dinner, changed into her pajamas, and sat on the couch to watch TV. It was hard for her to pay attention because all she could think about was the note from Allie. She kept reading it over and over until finally she pulled out her phone and held the paper in her opposite hand. She contemplated on sending Allie a text for ten minutes. Finally she decided to go and and send the text.

"Hey Allie. It's Bea. I got your note and I think I'm gonna take you up on that offer."

"Well hi! I'm so glad you texted me! I can't wait to get coffee with you :) how about tomorrow morning at 8?"

"That sounds good."

"The little cafe down from your store?"

"I'll be there. Goodnight Allie."

"Goodnight Bea."

Bea got in bed and laid there feeling nervous but excited for tomorrow. She put her phone down, set her alarm clock, and went to sleep.

....

7 A.M. and Bea was up before her alarm. The closer time got to meet Allie the more nervous Bea became. It's just a cup of coffee so why was she so nervous? At that moment she heard her phone ding. It was a text from Allie.

"Good morning Bea. I'm looking forward to seeing you in an hour."

"I'll be there." is all Bea could come up with to text back. She wasn't sure what to say.

She put on some light blue skinny jeans, a dressy red shirt and some cute black boots. This was the first time in a while she got dressed up for anyone. She fixed her hair and was ready to leave.

...

Bea pulled up to the cafe and before she got out she checked her hair and makeup in her car mirror one last time. She got out of the car and walked up to the cafe to see Allie already sitting at an outside table. Allie stood up as Bea approached. She was wearing a blue sundress and white sneakers. Bea thought the dress really complimented Allie's eyes.

"You look beautiful."

"Thank you Allie. I like your dress."

"Is that your way of telling me I look good too?" Allie joked.

Bea just laughed.

The two ordered their coffees and talked for a while until it was time for Bea to go to work. 

"I've gotta go now. Maxine is probably waiting on me to open the shop."

"Okay. Maybe I'll see you soon."

"Maybe." Bea said smiling.

"Let me walk you to your car at least."

"Okay"

They didn't talk on the way to Bea's car.

"Well, this is me." Bea said as she opened her car door.

Allie walked closer to Bea and pulled her in for a hug. Bea hugged her back.

"Okay. I'm gonna go now." Bea said nervously.

"I'll talk to you later." Allie said walking away.

....

Bea walked into work with a huge grin on her face.

"What are you on about?" Maxine asked.

"Oh nothing. Allie and I just had some coffee."

"Bea! That's awesome. How was it?"

"It was good. I was nervous though. I think she could tell."

"That's okay Bea."

Just then a text came to Bea's phone.

"I just wanted to let you know that I had a great time and can't wait to do it again. P.S. you don't have to be so nervous around me. :)"

Bea just smiled.

"I'm sorry I was so nervous. We will definitely do it again. Thank you for it by the way. The coffee. Next one is on me."

"You're welcome. Have a good day at work beautiful."

Bea blushed a little before she put her phone away and got to work.


	3. Chapter 3

Allie was sitting at her desk at work when her phone rang. She works as a personal assistant for a newspaper editor. She answered the phone before her boss heard it.

"Hey. Kaz I'm at work. Is everything okay?"

Kaz and Allie had known each other for a long time. They met years ago when they were both volunteering at a women's shelter. They considered each other their best friend.

"Yeah everything's good. I just wanted to see if you wanna grab a drink tonight. Maybe around 7?"

"Okay yeah that sounds good. I'm gonna invite someone that I really want you to meet."

"Okay Allie. Get back to work. We'll chat later."

Allie ended the call and put her phone back in her pocket before her boss could see. She liked her job, but sometimes the boss was a bit rude and getting caught was the last thing Allie wanted.

.....

When Allie got off work at 5 she decided to go see Bea at her work. Allie walked into the salon and surprised Bea.

"Hey Bea."

"Allie. Hey. What are you doing here?"

"I've just got off work and wanted to see you so I stopped by. Also though, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to get some drinks at 7 tonight with me and friend? I'd like for you two to meet. I think you'd like her."

"Umm...ye...Yeah that sounds fun. We close at 6 so I'll go straight home to change and then meet you there."

"Nah. I'll pick you up." Allie said flirtatiously.

Bea just smiled and said, "okay then. I will see you later."

"See you later Bea. Bye Maxine." Allie said before she winked at Bea and left.

Maxine walked over to Bea and touched her arm. "Bea! She seems so sweet and so into you."

"She is sweet. She makes me smile."

"That's great love! It's nice to see a smile on your face again."

"It's nice to have one."

For the last hour of their work day Bea and Maxine didn't have very many customers. Bea was getting anxious for tonight so Maxine told her to go ahead home and she can close the shop.

Bea pulled up at her house a little after 6. She had to take a shower still and change into something nice. After her shower she put on a nice silky black dress that went right below her knees. She wasn't sure if it was too much but she decided to wear it anyway. Just then there was a knock at the door. Bea answered the door to find Allie standing there in a short red dress.

"Allie. Wow. You look...."

"Good right?"

"Beautiful."

Bea felt a rush through her body as she told Allie. She felt nervous but happy. Never had she called a woman beautiful before.

"Well thank you. You don't look to bad yourself. Let's get out of here."

Allie took Bea's hand and led her to the car where she opened the door for her. Bea had a smile on her face and was ready for a fun night.

....

They arrived at the bar and went inside to meet Allie's friend Kaz. It took a few minutes to find her, but finally Allie spotted Kaz sitting at a table in the corner waiting for her.

"Kaz! Hey sorry we're a bit late."

"It's okay Allie. Hey Bea. How are ya?"

"I'm well Kaz. Thanks for asking."

Allie looked confused wondering how they knew each other.

"You two know each other?"

"Oh yeah. Kaz comes into the salon every month or two to get her hair done. I'm usually the one to do it, so we know each other pretty well."

"She does wonders on my hair." Kaz said smiling.

"Well then I guess no need for an introduction. I was nervous for you two to meet but I'm good now." Allie said with a chuckle.

Bea smiled and looked at the ladies. "Well? What are we waiting for? Let's get some drinks!"

The night went on for a while and the women were having a blast. They had tons of laughs and just enjoyed a night out. Finally it was time for them to leave.

"We're gonna get out of here Kaz. I'm a bit tired and I'm sure Bea is too."

"Yeah a bit."

"Well, it was nice to have a drink with you two. Don't you break her heart Bea."

Bea looked at Allie and grabbed her hand interlocking their fingers. "You don't have to worry about that."

Bea was starting to feel more comfortable around Allie and didn't care what anyone else thought of her. They finally made their way outside to the car and left for Bea's house.

....

Pulling up to her house Bea was glad to be home but saddened as this fun night with Allie was coming to an end.

"Wait here." Allie said to Bea before she could get out.

Allie got out of the car and went to open Bea's door for her. Bea grinned and even blushed.

"Aren't you sweet."

"You deserve it Bea."

Allie walked Bea up to her door and before Bea could go inside she felt Allie grab her hand and pull her close.  
They locked eyes and Allie placed her hands on Bea's cheeks and pulled her in for a kiss. Bea kissed her back passionately.

"I've been waiting to do that Bea. I hope it wasn't bad."

"No...it wasn't. I've been waiting for you to do it. I've never done this before so I don't know what to do otherwise I would've kissed you already."

"It was great." Allie just smiled at Bea.

Bea smiled back and told Allie she would talk to her tomorrow. They both said goodnight as Bea went inside and Allie left.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Bea woke up with a smile on her face. She had a great time with the girls and hoped to do it again soon. She didn't have work today and decided she would call her daughter Debbie, who was away at University, and see if she wants to come back for the day and spend time with her mom. The University was only an hour away, but the two didn't get to see each other often. Bea picked up her phone and dialed Debbie.

"Hello?"

"Hey Deb! It's mom. How are you? What are you doing today?"

"Hey mom! I'm doing pretty good. I don't have many classes this term so I'm actually free today."

"That's good Deb. I was just thinking that since I don't have work today maybe you'd want to come see your mom?"

"Okay sure mom. I do miss you! I'll have my friend bring me. See you in a bit."

"I can't wait to see you love."

They each ended the call and Bea was in a great mood looking forward to the day with Deb. Just as she was about to get out of bed, her phone went off. It was a text from Allie.

Good morning beautiful! I hope you had a good sleep. I wish to see you today if you'd like. ;)

Good morning Allie. I had a great time last night. My daughter is actually coming in from University to see me today. I'd like for you to meet her.

Bea I'd love to :) I hope she likes me.

Who wouldn't like you?! You're great ;)

Awe you're sweet <3 but I've got to go now. Time for work :/

Have a good day!

Bea was starting to become more flirtatious with Allie because she was getting comfortable with her, especially after that kiss. She was looking forward to when Debbie gets to meet Allie. She wasn't sure whether to introduce her to Allie or tell her about her first. Anyway, it was time for her to get out of bed and get the day started before Deb arrived in a couple hours.

......

A couple hours go by and Bea is sitting at the table reading when she hears a car pull in the drive way. Finally her daughter had arrived. She ran outside to greet her.

"Deb! I've missed you!"

"I've missed you too!"

They ran and gave each other a much needed hug before they went inside to catch up. Debbie told her mom all about her classes and even a few boys. Bea loved being able to hear all about it. It had been six months since they last seen each other. Bea had a whole day planned for the two of them.

"So today we're going to go see Franky and Maxine. Then we're gonna have a picnic in the park and tonight I'm cooking you you're favorite meal."

"Spaghetti?! Oh mom this is gonna be a great day!"

The two left to go see Franky and Maxine at the salon. When they got there they all just had a few laughs and were glad to see Debbie. Maxine had asked Bea if she knows about Allie and she denied it. Bea wasn't ready for Debbie to know yet.

.....

After a long day together, they were finally back at home. Debbie had taken a shower and was watching a movie while her mom made dinner. Bea heard a knock at the door just then. Deb got up to answer it but Bea already knew who it was.

"You must be Deb. I'm Allie."

"Hi Allie."

They shook hands and Debbie let her inside. Bea walked into the living room to see the two standing by the door.

"Allie hey. Deb this is my friend Allie. Allie this is my daughter Debbie."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Debbie."

"As is you."

Allie and Bea locked eyes and smiled at each other.

Dinner was finally ready so they all gathered at the table and Bea served each of them some food.

"Thank you for making this mom. I've had a great day."

"I'm glad you got to come Debbie. It's been too long."

"Dinner is delicious Bea. You'll have to invite me over more often."  
Allie gave Bea and wink and she blushed. Debbie had noticed.

After dinner, Bea and Deb were cleaning up while Allie was in the restroom.

"So mom. I need to ask you something."

"Well don't hesitate. Go on."

"Is Allie......is she more than just a friend to you? I ask because I saw the wink she gave you and your blush. I can see how she looks at you."

"Debbie...."

"Oh come on mom! She makes you happy doesn't she?"

Bea just smile at her and said, "very happy."

"You could've told me. There's nothing to be ashamed of."

"I just didn't know what to say or how I was even feeling. I thought you wouldn't approve."

"Anyone that treats you right and makes you happy is good enough for me. I can tell Allie is that person."

Bea just pulled her in for a tight hug and told her how much she loved her.  
Just then there was a honk outside. It was Debs friend. She was there to take her back to school. They hugged each other bye and Allie came over to see her off.

"It was a pleasure meeting you Deb. I hope to see you again."

"I'm sure you will. And Allie...keep her happy. She really likes you ya know."

Debbie left and Allie and Bea looked at each other. Bea was feeling shy and a bit embarrassed. Allie pulled Bea close enough that their bodies were touching.

"I really like you too Bea. I'm glad she knows."

"I am too."

Allie placed her hands on Bea's cheeks stroking them with her thumb. She pulled her in and gave a her a deep kiss.

"I really enjoyed dinner and your company, but I should get going. I've got work tomorrow."

"Wait." Bea grabbed her hand. "Do you want to stay?"

Allie looked surprised that Bea had asked. "Only if you want me to."

Bea bit her lip, nodded her head yes and she and Allie went to cuddle on the couch and watch a movie.


	5. Chapter 5

The two were cuddling on the couch watching a movie. Bea had her head in Allie's lap while Allie was stroking her hair. When the movie ended Bea went to get Allie something to sleep in and brought them to her.

"Thanks Bea. These look comfortable."

"Yeah, they are." Bea just smiled at her.

"Do you have a blanket and pillow for me so I can make my bed on the couch?"

"Don't be silly Allie. You're welcome to sleep in my bed."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course! What kind of friend would I be to make you sleep on the couch?"

"Alright. Sure."

They two head upstairs and Allie gets in bed while Bea goes to change. She comes out in a white t shirt and booty shorts and gets in bed next to Allie. They're laying with their backs to each other and Bea can feel the tension between them. She turns over, now facing Allie's back, and moves close enough to put her arm around her. Allie turns over to face Bea and they lock eyes as she puts her hand on her cheek. She leans in to kiss Bea on her lips. Bea feels a sudden rush go through her body. She pulls Allie on top of her and kisses her deeply.

"Are you sure about this Bea?"

"I'm nervous, but I'm definitely sure about it. I can't get it off my mind. I've thought about being with you all week."

"Well in that case.."

Allie starts kissing her neck and rubbing her thighs. Bea feels tingling sensations all over her body. She loves the feel of Allie's touch. Bea sits up and raises her arms in the air. Allie knew what she wanted. She giggled and then took Bea's shirt off before laying her back down.

"Is this okay Bea? I'll stop if it becomes to much for you." Allie said as she was touching Bea's breast and started kissing from her neck to chest.

Bea let out a soft moan. "No. This is perfect. I don't want you to stop."

At that point Bea was completely naked. Allie was kissing her breasts and stroking the inside of her thighs. She could feel the heat coming off of Bea. As Allie moved down her body, kissing every inch, Bea began to arch her back. Once she got between Bea's thighs, Allie looked up at her and suddenly she was inside of her. Bea let out a big moan.

"Gosh Bea. You're so wet."

"That's your fault." Bea laughed

Allie just kept pleasuring Bea until finally her back became arched and she let out her biggest moan yet. Allie knew she had brought Bea to an orgasm. Allie laid back down next to Bea and kissed her cheek. Bea was still trying to catch her breath.

"Wow Allie. I never knew it could feel so good."

"Really? Didn't Harry ever pleasure you?"

"Harry and I never really had many times like that. It was mostly forced. You're the first person to ever make it feel this good."

"I'm glad I'm able to. Also, I'm glad you liked it. You did like it right?"

"Are you kidding? It was amazing babe!" Bea leaned over to kiss her.

Allie pulled Bea on top of her. She looked her in the eyes and Bea said, "Now can I pleasure you?"

Allie couldn't help but laugh. "You don't have to ask. Just do it."

"I've never done this before so I hope it isn't too bad."

Bea began to do everything to Allie that she had done to her.   
After getting Allie to an orgasm she said,  
"For a first timer you sure are pretty good at this Bea."

Bea just smiled and took her spot next to Allie on the bed. The two cuddled together until they fell asleep in each other's arms.


	6. Chapter 6

When she awoke the next morning, Bea had an instant smile on her face seeing that Allie was still asleep next to her. She gave Allie a slight stroke to her hair and then leaned in to kiss her on the cheek. Knowing Allie liked to sleep in, Bea went downstairs and decided to make her breakfast. Her favorite is pancakes so that's what Bea would make for her. Before she got started on making pancakes she put on a pot of coffee. 

The food was finally done so Bea put it on a plate and got a cup of coffee to take to Allie. She went upstairs to her bedroom to find Allie still asleep. She placed the plate and coffee on the bedside table so she could wake her up.

"Allie?" Bea said as she kissed her cheek. 

"Good morning sunshine." Finally Allie was up.

With a smile across her face Allie looked at Bea and said, "Good morning beautiful. Is this for me?" She pointed to the breakfast.

"Of course it is. I know pancakes are your favorite so I thought it'd be a nice gesture to bring you breakfast in bed."

"Aw. Well thank you sweetie." Allie leaned in a gave Bea a kiss.

"So, about last night. I really enjoyed it. It felt good to have a night like that again, especially with you. It's been so long."

"I'm so happy to hear that Bea. I don't know what I would do if you told me you didn't enjoy it." Allie said with a slight laugh.

Bea placed her hand on Allie's chin. "Well you never have to worry about that."

Allie stopped eating and looked up at Bea. "Can I ask you something?"

"What is it babe?"

"Well, we've been seeing each other for a couple weeks now and I have been thinking a lot about things. After last night I want to know," she grabbed Bea's hand, " will you be my girlfriend?"

"Allie! Of course! Honestly, I kinda thought we already were." Bea giggled. "I'm so glad you asked me and that's it's official now." She pulled her in for a hug.

.....

A few hours went by before it was time for Allie to leave. Her boss had called her into work an hour early. She got dressed and gave Bea a kiss before she left. Bea told her to be safe and watched out the window as she left. She realized she should probably get to work as well. After taking an hour to get dressed Bea was finally on her way to work.

"Hey Bea. It's nice to see you love." Maxine hadn't seen Bea in three days.

"Yeah it's good to see you too Maxine." Bea said in an overly happy way.

Maxine stopped what she was doing and looked at Bea with a smiling smirk on her face. "Something happened with you and Allie didn't it?"

"We can't talk about it right now!" Bea exclaimed excitedly. "I'll tell you later when Franky is here."

.....

They closed the salon for their hour lunch break where Franky joined them.

"Hey ladies! Red. How's it going with Allie?"

"Okay, okay. So, she stayed over last night." Bea said happily.

"WHAT?!" Maxine and Franky both shouted.

"Yeah. We had and amazing time."

"I take it you did the deed eh?" Franky asked.

"Ah piss off Franky." Bea couldn't help but smile. "Yeah. We did and it was amazing you guys."

Maxine placed her hand on Bea's knee. "She makes you happy doesn't she love?"

She nodded. "Yeah. Really happy."

"Well I'm glad you finally found someone Red." Franky gave Bea a hug.

"Thank you guys. It feels so good to be happy again. I'd do anything for her. She's so amazing."

The three ladies talked for a while until it was time to open back up and for Franky to leave. Maxine and Bea told her bye as they had a few customers come in. Just minutes after they opened the salon back up Bea's cellphone rang. She found it strange because no one usually called her at work on her cellphone so this was a first. Grabbing her phone from out of her pants pocket she noticed it was from an unknown number but answered it anyway.

"Hello?"

"Bea! It's Kaz."

"Kaz? How did you get my cell number?"

"It was in Allie's phone. Bea there's been an accident."

"What? Is Allie okay?"

"You need to come to the hospital right away."

"I'm leaving now."

Bea grabbed her keys and as she was headed out the door she told Maxine to close the shop early and go home. Bea drove as fast as she could to get there. When she arrived she rushed into the hospital to find Kaz.

"Kaz! Where's Allie? Is she okay?" Bea was terrified.

"Follow me."

Bea followed her to Allie's room. "Why did no one call me?"

"I'm her emergency contact so I was the first person they called. As soon as I got here I called you."

They reached her room finally. "Thank you for letting me know."

Bea walked into the room to see cuts all over Allie's body. She had a cast on her arm and bruises on her face. Bea couldn't help but cry as she walked over to sit next to her.

"Bea?" Allie opened her eyes for a moment.

"Allie. You're gonna be okay. Everything's gonna be okay." Bea held her hand.

"I know. I'm in a lot of pain but it helps that you're here." Allie looked at Kaz. "Thank you for calling her."

"Of course. I'll leave you two alone for a bit and head home. Get better Allie."

Kaz left and now it was just the two of them.

"What happened?" Bea asked.

"Some dumb fucker ran a red light and hit me on my way to work. Now I've got a broken arm and look like shit."

"Don't be silly. You're always beautiful. I'm so glad you're gonna be okay." Bea leaned down and put her head on Allie's. 

Bea felt so overwhelmed with everything. Seeing Allie like this made her realize something. She couldn't believe how she was feeling. No one, not even Harry, had made her feel this way before. She loved the attention, affection, and love she was receiving from Allie these past few weeks. Whenever Allie is around she just feels comfortable and safe. Bea would do anything to protect Allie. The way she makes her feel is incredible. At that moment Bea thought to herself, "is this what being in love feels like? Wow. I love her. I love Allie".

She leaned up and looked Allie in the eye, placing her hand behind Allie's head.

"Allie. I need to tell you something."

"Anything Bea."

"Seeing you like this made me realize that...I can't lose you. I never want to spend a day without you. You mean the world to me."

"Bea that's so sweet."

"That's not all. Allie. I love you."

Allie sit still and silent for a moment. 

Then she looked up at Bea, brought her close, and gave her the most passion filled kissed they had yet. 

"I love you too Bea."


	7. Chapter 7

An entire month has gone by since Allie's accident. She and Bea are better than ever. They're official girlfriends and they've said I love you to each other. They're in a really good place.   
Every morning before they went to work, the two would go to the little cafe down from the salon and have breakfast. Bea knew what Allie liked so she ordered for her.

"This beautiful lady here will have a blueberry muffin and a coffee with one sugar. I'll have the same as well."

Allie couldn't help but to reach across the table to hold Bea's hand and smile at her.

"I'm so in love with you Bea Smith." Allie stated in a soft tone.

Bea responded, "And I am so in love with you my beautiful Allie." She leaned across the table to kiss her.

.......

After breakfast the two said goodbye and went off to work. When Bea got to the salon she noticed Maxine wasn't there yet and she was supposed to open. Maxine never missed without letting Bea know first. She immediately knew something was wrong.  
Walking back to her car, Bea dialed Maxine but there was no answer. She tried again and again to get a hold of Maxine but got the same result. No answer. She rushed over to Maxine's house to make sure everything was okay. When she got inside she was yelling for Maxine and no one answered. Searching the house, Bea finally came upon Maxine passed out over the toilet. There was vomit everywhere. Bea noticed it had blood in it. She called the ambulance as soon as she could. The ambulance got there in a matter of minutes and got Maxine into the vehicle to take her to the hospital. Bea followed in her car.

.....

Bea has been with Maxine at the hospital all day and night. They ran tons of tests on her but there wouldn't be any results until the next day. Maxine was finally awake and talking to Bea.

"I'm sorry Bea about this morning. I haven't been feeling well lately and when I woke up this morning I felt terrible. I thought it was just the flu until I seen the blood in the vomit. I tried to get up but I was so light headed and then I guess I passed out."

Bea grabbed her hand and said to her, "No Maxine. It's okay. There's nothing to be sorry about. I just want you to take care of yourself and make sure everything is okay."

Maxine placed her hand on top of Bea's. "Everything will be okay. Don't you worry. Why don't you go home and get some rest eh? You can come back in the morning."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Go on. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow Maxine."

The two hugged and Bea went home.  
When she got there she noticed Allie's car in her driveway. Last week she had given Allie a key to her house so she could come over anytime she wants to. She got inside to see the lights dimmed, candles on the table and dinner was ready. Allie walked in the room when she heard Bea come in. Bea couldn't help but stare. Allie was wearing a red, backless dress and some white heels. She even had on the necklace Bea had given her a few weeks ago.

"Wow. Allie you look so beautiful." Bea walked over to her, grabbed her face and gave her a deep kiss.

"Thank you baby. This is all for you." Allie said showing off the dinner an her outfit.

"Well, what's it for?" Bea took a seat before Allie could answer.

"I want to talk to you about something. We've been together for a while now and I love every minute of it. I love that you gave me a key to come over anytime I'd like. The only thing is, I'm staying at your place almost every night but still paying bills at mine. I don't want another morning of me waking up and you not being next to me."

"Allie, what are you saying?"

"I think we should live together Bea. Permanently."

Bea sat in silence for a moment. Then she looked at Allie, held her hand and said, "Allie, I would absolutely love for you to live with me." Allie leaned in and kissed her.

.....  
After dinner the two of them were ready for bed. They laid down, wrapped their arms around each other and Allie could tell Bea had something on her mind.

"Bea? What's wrong?"

"It's nothing."

"Come on. I know you. I know when something is bothering you. Is it the idea of us living together?"

"No! Not at all. I can't wait until you're all moved in here with me. It's just...Maxine is really sick. She's in the hospital. That's where I was all day. They ran a bunch of tests on here but there won't be any results until tomorrow."

"Babe I'm sorry. I'm sure she will be okay. Just go first thing in the morning and check on her."

"Yeah I plan on it. We should get some sleep now." Bea kissed Allie on her forehead. "I love you beautiful girl."


	8. Chapter 8

Bea was on her way to the hospital the next day to be with Maxine. By this time the doctors should've already given her the test results. Bea couldn't help but have anxiety worrying about if everything is going to be okay.  
She got to the hospital and was hesitant to go inside, but finally managed to. When she got to the room, she noticed Maxine looked terribly upset.

"Maxine. Hey. How are you feeling?"

"Bea. Hey love. I'm glad you're here."

"So? Have they come with the results yet? Everything's okay right?"

Maxine just looked at Bea for a moment as her eyes filled with tears. "No Bea. Everything isn't okay." She bursts into tears.

Bea rushed over to her and just hugged her tight. "Hey Maxine. What is it? You can tell me."

"It's..it's...it's cancer Bea. I have cancer."

Bea couldn't believe the words she was hearing. She was in such a shock. The thing Maxine needs most right now is support and Bea would give that to her.

"I'm here for you. Every step of the way. All of the other girls will be too. Franky and Allie. I know you and Allie haven't really gotten to know each other, but you're important to me so you're important to her. You've got us Maxine."

.......

After being at the hospital for a few hours Franky showed up to be with Maxine so Bea could go home for a bit.

"Hey Red. Hey Maxine. How are ya?"

"I'm alright considering the circumstances."

"Yeah Red told me. That's a shit thing. I'm sorry you've gotta go through this but you're strong and you'll make it through."

Bea chimed in with, "That's what I told her. She has all of us for support and we will help her get through it. Franky, you'll be here a while yeah? I've actually gotta get home."

"Yeah of course. Go on."

"Maxine, I'll be back okay? If not tonight, then first thing tomorrow."

"I know Bea. Off you go."

Bea left and it was just Franky and Maxine there now.

"Thank you for coming Franky. It really helps to have someone here to talk to."

"Hey. Anytime you need me you call alright? Anytime. I'll be here."

"I know."

.......

Allie has been waiting on Bea to get back all morning. She realized Bea had left her phone at home after she tried calling her a handful of times.

Allie was pacing around the house just as Bea walked in.

"You're back. How is she? Did she get the results?"

"It's cancer." Bea stood there and dropped her bag, bursting into tears.

Allie rushed over to her and held her close. Bea waited until she got home to cry because she didn't want to show it in front of Maxine. She knew has to be strong right now. Maxine is her best friend and she needs Bea more than ever right now.

"Shit Bea. I'm so sorry. I'll never understand why bad things happen to good people. Especially Maxine. She has the kindest heart." At that moment Allie cupped Bea's face in her hand. "I'm here for you whenever you need me." She gave Bea a kiss on the cheek.

.....

A few hours went by before Bea got a call from Franky letting her know Maxine only has to stay one more night before she gets to go home. She told her that tomorrow they will be setting up her appointments for chemo and radiation. Bea thanked Franky for calling her and then hanged up the phone.

"What did she say?" Allie asked.

"Just letting me know Maxine only has to stay another night and then gets to go home tomorrow."

"Well that's good. She gets to go home finally. She knows you'll be there for her babe. Don't worry."

"I know. I'm just so upset that she has to go through all of this."

"It's gonna be okay sweetie." Allie comforted Bea. "It's getting pretty late. Why don't we head to bed?"

Bea nodded and headed to bed. The two of them lay there face to face, Allie's arm around Bea.

"You know....tomorrow is when I officially move in." Allie said with a smile on her face.

"I can help a little but I've gotta pick up Maxine from the hospital and take her home."

"Hey don't worry about that. Kaz is gonna help me when you have to go."

"Good. I'm glad you found someone to help you. I'll be so happy when you're finally all moved in."

"So will I."

Before going to sleep, Bea kissed Allie on the cheek. "Thank you Allie. For everything. Caring about me, loving me, and just being here for me. I love you so much. You mean everything to me. You and Deb are all I ever need."

"You don't have to thank me. That's what good girlfriends do. I love you too. More than I've ever loved anyone. Come here."

Allie pulled Bea close and the two fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Maxine has been home for two weeks now. She has chemo and radiation every week and Bea makes sure to go with her. Maxine likes the company during those times.

Allie is finally all moved into Bea's house. Between Bea taking Maxine to her appointments and running the salon everyday, there isn't much time for her and Allie to spend together. The only time they get to see each other lately is when Bea gets off work. Usually when she comes home she eats dinner, showers and then goes to bed. They do have a conversation during dinner but that's about the only time they talk anymore.

......

Bea is at work and Allie has the day off. She picks up her phone to call Kaz.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kaz. It's Allie. I need someone to talk to."

"Okay. What is it?"

"It's just...I feel so alone these days. Ever since Maxine came home from the hospital I barely get to see Bea except at night."

"Well, she just wants to be there for her friend Allie."

"I know. I know...but shouldn't she want to spend time with me too? I mean, doesn't she miss being with me?"

"Love that's something you need to talk with her about. Don't keep this to yourself. It could only hurt you in the long run. Talk to her."

"Yeah you're right. I will. Thanks for talking to me Kaz. I'll let you go now."

"Of course love. Have a good day."

Allie ended the call with Kaz and sent Bea a text.

Bea. I really need to talk to you tonight when you get home. It's important.

.....

Bea was at Maxine's when she got the text.

Okay sweetie. I'll try to get home early, but if not it will be around 8.

"Who was that?" Maxine had asked Bea.

"It's Allie. She says that she needs to talk to me about something important."

"Well I hope everything is okay with the two of you."

"We haven't really got to spend time together the past two weeks. Between running the salon and taking you to your appointments I don't have much time for Allie."

"Bea! Love I can go to the appointments myself or have Franky go with me. I'm sure she wouldn't mind."

"I don't mind doing it Max. It's no problem for me."

"I'm serious Bea. You've got to make time for Allie. Go on. Go home. Text me later and let me know that everything is okay."

"Yeah. Okay. Talk to you later."

Bea grabbed her keys and headed home to Allie.  
When she got home she called for Allie but she didn't answer. She walked upstairs to find Allie taking a nap. Bea walked over to her and kissed her Cheek which woke Allie up.

"Bea? You're home early." She said sitting up.

"Yeah I wanted to come home and have this talk that's so important."

"Right. It's just....I miss you. We barely see each other. You come home, have dinner, shower and go to bed."

"I know Allie. I've just been taking care of Maxine and-"

"Don't you think sometimes I'd like to be taken care of too Bea?"

"That's not fair. She's sick Allie. She needs me now more than ever."

"Can't Franky help out some too with taking her to the appointments and stuff? Why is it all on you?"

"Stop it Allie! I'm the one who told Maxine I'd help her okay? She didn't ask me to do it."

"Then ask her if it's okay that Franky takes her the next few times so we can spend time together. I understand she's your best friend and she's sick. I'm so sorry for that Bea, but I'm your girlfriend and I haven't even got to touch you in over two weeks." Allie sat up next to her. "I miss your touch Bea." She pulled Bea close and kissed her. It's been so long since she got to do that, that it felt like the very first time.

Bea looked at Allie and placed her hand on Allie's leg. "Okay. I'll talk to Franky and Maxine and work something out. You deserve to be taken care of too."

.....

"Okay. Thank you Franky. I'll let Maxine know."

Bea and Franky decided they would switch off every other week to take Maxine to her appointments. She picked up her phone to call Max.

"Hey it's me. Everything is gonna be okay with Allie."

"Love that's great!"

"Yeah. I wanted to call and let you know I talked to Franky. We're going to switch off weeks to take you to the doctor. That way I can have time with Allie and still be able to help you."

"That sounds good to me. Now get back to your woman."

She hung up the phone and went downstairs to find Allie on watching TV. Bea joined her.

"Hey beautiful girl." She said to Allie while pulling her into her arms to cuddle.

"This is nice. I've missed it so much."

"Me too. I talked to Franky. She's going to take Max every other week. Now we get more time together."

"That's great! I've missed you so much."

"This weekend is all ours. I'm going to take you on a nice date. We haven't been on one in a while and you deserve to be treated like a princess."

"You're right about that!" Allie laughed and raised up to look at Bea. "You will forever be my Queen, Bea Smith." She kissed her.

The two of them decided to have a movie night, so they went to get a couple movies and called in some pizza. Finally Allie got to have a night with Bea for the first time in two weeks.


	10. Chapter 10

Finally the weekend was here! Allie was so excited for her date with Bea. She has been waiting all week. Bea had to work for a few hours on Saturday before their date, so while she was at work Allie was getting ready. She put on a long blue dress, one that really brought out her beautiful blue eyes, white heels and a beautiful silver bracelet. Her hair was halfway up and halfway down, the way she wore it most of the time. 

Four o'clock came and Bea finally pulled in the drive way. Allie was excited to see her.

When Bea came in the door she stopped in her tracks and her jaw dropped. "Allie. Wow. You look.....amazing. You're so beautiful." She walked over to her and placed a kiss upon Allie's cheek.

"You'll get plenty of kisses later babe. Now go get dressed! I wanna get on with our date." Allie said excitedly to Bea.

Bea just smiled and went upstairs to get dressed. "Alright, I'm going!"

After thirty minutes went by, Bea finally came downstairs to Allie. She decided to put on a short red dress, it was one that complimented Allie's blue one, some black boots and she too had on a silver bracelet. She even had her hair in a ponytail.

"Bea you look amazing!" Allie was stunned at how her woman was dressed. "My lady is so beautiful!" Allie exclaimed. 

Bea just blushed. "Are you ready to get going? We've got a long night ahead of us."

"Yes! Let's go!"

The two walked out the door, got in the car, and were on their way.

........

They went into the city for their date. Bea wanted to make Allie feel extra special. They pulled up to a big fancy restaurant and before Allie could get out Bea placed her hand on Allie's arm and said, "wait here." She got out and went around to open Allie's door for her. 

"Here we are princess."

"You're too sweet!" Allie kissed Bea and took her hand.

"I try." Bea smiled and led Allie inside. "Let's go."

The two head inside and get a table that Bea had reserved. They take a seat and order their food and drinks. While waiting Allie notices Bea is just staring at her.

"What is it Bea?"

"Nothing."

"Come on! Tell me!"

"I just can't believe how lucky I am. I'm on a date with a beautiful, caring, loving woman and she's all mine. I'm sorry about the past couple weeks Allie. I never meant to make you feel left out or not loved or cared for. I never want to make you feel like that again. I love you Allie."

Allie couldn't help but lean in and give Bea a big fat kiss on her lips. "I love you too Bea. More than I've ever loved anyone. You're my world babe."

Their food finally came. They sat and ate their food and laughed throughout the night.

........

"Let's get out of here. There's somewhere I wanna take you." Bea held Allie's hand and the two left. 

A few minutes later they pulled into a parking lot near a beach. It was dark, cool, and they were the only two there. 

"Take your shoes off Allie. We're going for a walk."

"I've always wanted to go on a walk on the beach with my girlfriend. I'm so excited!"

With their shoes off the two finally headed down to the beach and walked close enough to the shore that the water would wash upon their feet. 

"This has been such a great night babe. Thank you so much." Allie said to Bea as the two were walking down the beach hand in hand.

"Allie." Bea stopped her and they stood still. "You don't have to thank me for taking you out and treating you how you deserve to be treated."

The two stood there for a moment before Bea reached into her purse and pulled out a long black box and handed it to Allie. 

"This is for you babe. Go on. Open it."

"But...I didn't get you anything."

"Don't worry about it. Just open it."

Allie opened the box to find a necklace with a heart on it that read Forever Yours. 

Allie was at a loss of words for a moment until she finally opened her mouth and said, "It's so beautiful Bea. I love it. I'm never taking it off."

"I even got me one to match."

They both put their necklaces on and continued on their walk.

"Are you ready to go? I've booked us a hotel for the night."

"Bea Smith are you trying to get me into bed?" Allie teased her.

Bea winked at her. "Maybe I am."

They walked back to the car and headed to the hotel.

......

"Bea Smith. Yes, here is your room key." The concierge handed her the key and the two went up to the room.

After Bea opened the door to the room, Allie saw rose petals on the floor and a bottle of champagne in a bucket next to the little table that sat in the corner of the room.

"This is so beautiful Bea. Definitely the best night ever."

"You deserve every minute of it." Bea said as she opened the wine and poured them both a glass.

After talking for a while and drinking their champagne the two were changing into their pajamas but before Bea could get into hers she felt Allie's lips upon her neck. Bea turned around and the two began kissing on the lips. As the kiss deepens a moan comes deep from within Allie. As her hands trail down Bea's back, Allie pulled her closer feeling the static between the two of them. It sent a shock through their bodies. Bea knew at that moment she wanted Allie in every way and make her feel good. As Bea pulled away from the kiss, she locked eyes with Allie. She didn't speak but led her to the bed where the two began to make love. Bea pleasured Allie the way Allie had pleasured her in the past. Allie moaned loud and arched her back. In a moment she lost her breath and became quiet. Bea knew that's when Allie began to come. 

They finished and Bea laid next to Allie. 

"I hope that was good."

"That was so amazing Bea. It was the best I've ever had. I love you so much." Allie kissed her.

"I'm so tired now." Bea laughed.

"Let's get some sleep yeah?" Allie put her arm around Bea.

The two fell asleep with their arms around each other and a smile on their face.


	11. Chapter 11

Waking up to the smell of coffee, Bea opened her eyes to see Allie sitting next to her. 

"Good morning love." Allie kissed Bea's cheek. "Here this is for you." She said handing Bea the cup of coffee she got for her. 

Bea took a sip of the drink. "Thank you baby."

"So, last night was really amazing. It was the best night I've had in a very long time."

"Yeah it definitely was. I love spending time with you Allie. Don't ever think different."

"I know beautiful. I'm so glad we're finally back in a good place, but it is time for you to get up now. We've gotta get back to town because you've got an interview to do at the salon remember?"

Bea sighed. "Yes that's right. I suppose I'll get up now."

The two got dressed and headed home.

....

Bea dropped Allie off at their house and went into work. Maxine is no longer able to work while she is going through chemo and radiation so Bea is conducting an interview today. She had a few customers before it was time for the interview.

"Excuse me? I'm here for my interview." Said a woman with dark skin and hair. 

"Ah yes. You must be Doreen Taylor correct?" Bea asked.

"Yes that's right!"

"Nice to meet you Doreen. I'm Bea, the owner."

"It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Tell me a bit about yourself Doreen."

"Well for starters I've actually just graduated from beauty school. I've got a husband, Nash, and a son, Joshua."

"Well that's great to hear! I've been looking for someone with a degree actually. Why do you think you'd be a good fit here?"

"I'm a hard worker, friendly, and I'm flexible with schedules."

"That's great to hear because I've got a hectic schedule these days."

"I'd be happy to help."

"You know what? You're hired Doreen. You can start first thing tomorrow, yeah?"

"That sounds great! Thank you so much Bea. I definitely won't disappoint." Doreen stood up to shake Bea's hand.

"Good. I'll see you tomorrow." Bea said as Doreen left.

..........

Before going home, Bea decided to stop by Maxine's for a minute to see her and Franky.

Franky answered Bea's knock at the door. "Oh hey Red. What's up?"

"Eh nothing. Just stopped by for a few to say hey to Maxine and see how she's doing."

"Ah. Well, she's actually asleep right now. Yeah the chemo and stuff has been making her sick. She usually pukes and then goes to sleep right when she gets home."

"Shit. I just wish there was a way I could stop all of this you know?" Bea took a seat in the living room.

"Me too. In other news, how are things with you and Allie?" Franky gave Bea a half smile.

Bea blushed. "Things are really good. We actually went out of town last night and had an amazing date. It was so good. Definitely the best date I've ever been on."

"You're really in love aren't ya?"

"So much Franky. I never want to lose her. I can't. She's everything to me."

"Don't worry about it Red. I don't think she's going anywhere. Hey, did you find someone to replace Maxine at the salon?"

"Yeah. I actually just hired someone today. Her name is Doreen Taylor. You know her?"

"Nah. Never heard of her. It's good you found someone though to help out whenever you have to take Max to her appointments."

"Yeah. She seems like a nice lady so I'm really hoping it works out." Bea looked at the time. "I've gotta get going. Allie is probably waiting on me."

"See ya later Red!"

.........

Finally at home, Bea took a seat at the table with Allie to have dinner.

"So, how was your day? Did you hire anyone?"

"Actually yeah I did. Doreen Taylor. She just graduated beauty school and seems like a pretty nice lady."

"Well that's great babe! Now you don't have to worry about that anymore. Hopefully she sticks eh?"

"I'm hoping. I don't want to have to hire someone else. I think she will though. She seemed pretty likable."

"Well that's great." Allie gave Bea a smile and the two continued to eat.

...........

The next day at work, Doreen was there early.

"You know you didn't have to come in for another thirty minutes?"

"Yeah I know, but I wanted to get here early to see if there was anything you needed help with before we open."

"Umm..okay, sure. You can clean off the chairs and wipe down the mirrors for me."

"I'll get right to it." Doreen picked up the cleaning supplies and got to it.

"Thanks Doreen. Sometimes it's such a hassle in the mornings trying to get everything done before I open. I appreciate the extra help."

"It's no problem Bea. I'm happy to do it."

Soon enough the first customer was there. Bea let Doreen service her.

"Hello! I'm Doreen. What can I do you for?"

"I'll have a cut and color please."

"Great! Have a seat."

Bea noticed how friendly Doreen was and how the customer reacted well to it. She could hear the two laughing while Doreen was fixing the ladies hair. 

After she was finished, the lady walked up to the register to pay Bea.

"That lady is very nice and very good at what she does. I'll definitely be coming back here." She handed Bea her money.

"Thank you! Have a great day!" Bea said to the lady leaving.

Bea walked over to Doreen. "Hey. The lady really liked you."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. She said you're very nice and you do great work. She also said she would definitely be coming back. Good work Doreen. It's going to be great having you here. Keep it up."

"Thanks boss." Doreen said with a smile from ear to ear.

The day went on and Doreen and Bea had more happy customers. Bea was happy with who she hired. She was looking forward to Doreen bringing in more customers.


	12. Chapter 12

It's been a month since Bea hired Doreen. Everything is great in Bea's life. Her relationship with Allie is amazing, the salon is doing fantastic, and Maxine is getting better.

Just like most mornings, Allie and Bea went to the cafe to have coffee. They've been so good lately and they are both really happy. Just as they got up to leave Allie stood still.

"Hey? What's wrong?" Bea could tell by the look on Allie's face something was wrong. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"No, let's just get out of here." Allie grabbed Bea's hand and rushed out of the cafe.

"Gosh Allie. What was that about?"

"My ex was in there. Maya. I didn't want her to see me."

"What happened between you two? The look on your face had me thinking you'd seen a ghost."

"It's just." Allie paused for a moment when she looked past Bea and saw Maya walking towards her.

"Allie? Is that you? Wow! How are you? You look great!" Maya was standing near the two of them now.

"Hi Maya. I'm doing great thanks."

"Not much to say after a long time eh?"

Allie couldn't think of anything to say so Bea reached her hand out to Maya. "Hi Maya. I'm Bea, Allie's girlfriend. Nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too. Hey Allie, why don't we get together sometime for a drink?"

"Maya, I don't think that's gonna happen."

"Oh come on! We used to be good mates. Just think about it and get back to me." Maya said as she left.

Bea and Allie got in the car and sat there in silence for a moment.

Bea turned to look at Allie. "Hey, what happened with you two?"

"When Maya and I dated , she was doing drugs and eventually got me into doing them. At first it was just marijuana, but then she started doing coke and so did I. I knew I shouldn't be doing them, but at the time it felt so good to get away from the things going on in my life."

"Like what?"

"Well, my dad had kicked me out after learning I was a lesbian. I was living on the streets for a while until Maya found me. Anyways, one night we were with a group of people having a party. Everyone was doing there own thing you know? All of a sudden everyone starts freaking out because Maya is on the couch and won't wake up. She had overdosed."

"Allie I'm sorry."

"That's when I knew I had to stop. We were together for 2 years. After she recovered, I told her I was leaving her. I ended up back on the streets and in women's shelters where Kaz found me and helped me get back on my feet."

"That must have been terrible. I'm sorry you went through that baby."

"Seeing her just brought back what a horrible past I had. My life now is better than I ever thought it could be." Allie held Bea's hand. "I love you."

"I love you too." Bea said before leaning in to give Allie a kiss.

.........

A few days later Allie was home alone while Bea went to visit Franky and Maxine. She was just sitting in bed reading a book when she heard her phone go off. 

Think anymore about that drink? ;)

It was a text from Maya.

Maya? How did you get my number?

Never mind that. How about that drink? It's been a while since we've seen each other. I know things ended bad and I wanted to apologize.

Allie waited a few minutes to text back.

I'll check with Bea.

Really? You've gotta ask your gf for permission to have drinks with a friend?

Fine. Come over Thursday at 5

See you then ;)

..........  
Meanwhile at Maxine's house Bea was talking to her and Franky about what happened.

"Then we were outside by the car talking and her ex came out there. Maya is her name. She stood there all happy and asked Allie to have a drink with me standing right there."

"Don't worry about it Red. Even if Allie does decide to have the drink she'd do nothing to hurt ya."

"She loves you Bea. We all see it." Maxine told her .

"I know. I just don't want her to start dwelling on the past."

"Everything will be fine Red!"

"Righto. Hey Maxi. You feeling a lot better yeah?"

"So much better. The chemo is working. Most of the cancer is gone. We've still got a month or two left they said before it's completely gone."

"That's great! That's so great." Bea gave Maxine a hug before heading out. "Well ladies, I've gotta get to the salon before Doreen closes. I let her run it alone today since Tuesday is our slowest day."

"See ya Red."

"Bye Bea."  
........  
Bea walked into the salon to see it empty.

"How'd you go today Doreen?"

"It went well! There were only a few customers in here but everything went great."

"That's good to hear. Why don't you go ahead and close shop and head home?"

"Got it boss."  
..........

Allie was sitting on the couch when Bea walked in the door.

"Hey love. How was your day?" Bea kissed Allie's head and sat next to her.

"It was alright. Just read a book all day mostly."

"That's it? You didn't talk to ANYONE today?" Bea giggled.

Allie sat there deciding whether or not to tell Bea about talking to Maya.

"Nope. Apparently no one wanted to talk to me today."

"Well I was thinking about you all day." Bea said grazing her hand up Allie's thigh and kissing her neck.

"Mmmm. Is that so?"

"Mmhmm."

"Let's go." Allie took Bea's hand and led her up to the bedroom.


	13. Chapter 13

It was a long day at the salon for Bea and Doreen. They had customer after customer come in making it seem like the day was never going to end. 

"Only an hour left and then we can finally close." Bea sighed as she finally got to sit down for a moment.

"Yeah today was such a busy day eh?" Doreen replied as she was sweeping up the hair from her last customer.

"Busiest I've had in a long time."

Just when Bea sat down, in walked Franky with a somewhat tall chubby woman.

"Hey Red, I gotta job for ya." Franky said pointing to the woman next to her.

"Righto. Who's this?"

The lady raised her hand up to wave at Bea. "Hello Bea. I'm Boomer. Franky's told me so much about you."

"Yeah, right. Well, what can I do you for?"

"Have Doreen fix her up real nice Red."

"Hey Doreen? Do what you think would look best with her hair."

"Sounds good boss. Come on over Boomer." Doreen motioned her to her chair.

Meanwhile Franky and Bea were sitting in the waiting chairs.

"Is she your friend or something Franky?"

"Nah, she's my cousin. We don't see each other much."

"Oh I see, so how'd she get the name Boomer? That's not her real name right?"

Franky laughed. "No it's not her real name. People started calling her that because she used to bash anyone that messed with her family. If they seen her coming they'd say 'here comes the boom' so everyone just started calling her Boomer."

"That's interesting." Bea giggled.

The two sat in silence for a moment before Franky spoke up again.

"How's Allie? I don't see her much anymore."

"She's great. We're doing really good. I'm so happy Franky."

"That's good Red! So, she hasn't had any contact with that Maya girl?"

"God no! There's no way she'd talk to her after what happened in the past."

"Good. I wouldn't want Allie getting turned back onto drugs or anything."

"Well of course not. Besides, she'd tell me anyways if she was talking to her. She wouldn't keep anything from me."

............

Meanwhile at Allie and Bea's house. It was getting close to 5, which is when Maya was supposed to come over. Allie was pacing around the house wondering if she should be doing this, especially since Bea will be home in an hour. Just then she heard a knock at the door and went to answer it.

"Hey Allie. You look nice."

"Don't do that Maya. This has gotta be quick."

"Girlfriend isn't here then I take it."

"No, she's at work."

"Well, can I come in?"

"No, we can talk out here."

"Alright then. Look, I just wanted to apologize for everything that happened in the past. I'm sorry I got you on the drugs, about my overdose, about...everything. I felt terrible for a very long time after you left, so when I saw you the other day at the cafe I just felt like we should talk so I could tell you how sorry I am."

"Okay. I accept your apology. Is that all?"

"Allie come on! We were great mates before all that happened. I just wanna try to get back there."

"I don't know if we can Maya. That was a very long time ago. Bea probably wouldn't like me hanging out with my ex anyways."

"I take it you didn't tell her about today then?"

"Of course not! Now you've gotta go."

"Alright, alright. We will have that drink soon."

"Goodbye Maya." 

Allie walked back inside when Maya left and sent Bea a text.

Hurry home love. I miss you!

It wasn't much longer and Allie received a text back.

I'm on my way! I miss you too :)

.............

Finally Bea was at home. 

"Hey baby. I missed you so much today." Allie gave Bea a big kiss.

"I can tell. I missed you too."

"Come and eat. I ordered us some pizza."

"Yum! I've been craving it all day."

At the table eating, Bea noticed Allie was acting different.

"Hey Al, you alright? What did you do today?"

"I'm fine. I didn't do much of anything. Now that I'm not working I guess I need to find a hobby."

"You could always volunteer at the women's shelter in town. That'd be good."

"Yeah that would be. Going there and realizing how far I've come. I could help the women and tell them my story."

"See! Why don't you go up there tomorrow?"

"I will. Thank you love." Allie placed her hand on Bea's before getting up to get a drink.

Allie's phone was sitting on the table. Bea felt the table vibrate so she picked up Allie's phone to find a text from Maya.

Thanks for letting me come over today. I'm glad we got that out of the way.

Bea wasn't sure what to do. Allie turned around to see her with looking at the phone.

"Bea? What is it?"

"Allie. Why does Maya have your number and why was she here today?"

"Listen, I don't know how she got my number okay? She was here today because she wanted to apologize about everything that happened. I didn't let her inside and she wasn't here for long."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you getting upset. She just came over to apologize and say that she wants to try and be friends again."

"Well, I'm more upset that you didn't tell me you were talking to her."

"I'm sorry. I won't keep anything from you again."

"Do you still have feelings for her?"

"Bea. No! Of course not. Never."

"Okay. Do you want to be friends with her, or try to anyway?

"I don't know. I'm not sure we ever could."

"Allie. I know you two were close friends for a while before you got together. Invite her out for drinks with all of us Saturday night."

"Are you sure?"

"Only if YOU want to try and be friends with her."

"Okay."

"I'm gonna go take a shower before bed."

"I'll be up there soon." Allie picked up her phone to send Maya a text.

Hey. I talked to Bea. If you want to see if we can be friends again then meet us at the bar Saturday night. 

Is that okay with Bea?

It was her idea. She said if I wanted to try and be friends to invite you. There will be a few of us there.

Okay. I'll see you then.

After sending the texts, Allie wasn't so sure if it was a good idea to try and be friends with Maya. She was looking forward to a night out with the girls on Saturday though. She put her phone down and headed upstairs.


	14. Chapter 14

"Good morning beautiful." Bea leaned over in bed to kiss Allie's cheek.

"Yes. It is a good morning."

"Do you have any plans today?" Bea said stroking Allie's hair.

"I might go see Kaz later before we go to the bar. Other than that, I have nothing else to do."

"Well I'm going to see Franky later but I'm not doing anything right now." Bea had a grin on her face and was moving her hands down Allie's stomach.

"Ooh is that right?" Allie laughed and pulled Bea on top of her.

............

Later that day Bea met Franky at the cafe to chat.

"What's going on Red?"

"Well, remember the other day I told you about Maya wanting to get drinks with Allie?"

"Yeah."

"When I got home that night I found a text on Allie's phone. Maya had been there."

"Ah shit. Nothing happened right?"

"No nothing happened. Allie said she was just there for a few minutes and was outside the whole time."

"Well what did she want?"

"She just wanted to apologize to Allie. She even asked to be friends again."

"She's got guts eh?"

"Well, I told Allie that if she does want to be friends with Maya, or try to, then she can invite her out with us tonight. So, she's going."

"What?! Are you crazy?"

"What?"

"You realize you told your girlfriend to invite her ex girlfriend out to a bar right? Things never end well in that situation."

"Shit Franky. I don't think Allie would do anything with her."

"I hope you're right."

"Well I can't tell her to uninvite her now. I just want to make her happy. I've never felt like this with anyone before and I don't want to lose her. I'll do whatever it takes to make her happy and if being friends with Maya is what she wants.......I trust her."

"Ah don't worry about it Red. Allie loves you."

Bea and Franky just sat in silence.

.........

Allie was going to go see Kaz today but she was out of town so a phone call would just have to do.

"Hey Kaz. I need to talk to you."

"What's wrong?"

"Maya is back."

"You're kidding me."

"No. She wants to be friends. She's going out with us tonight."

"Allie are you sure that's a good idea? What if she tries something? You know how she is."

"I don't think she will. Especially with Bea being there. She just wants to be friends."

"You better hope so Allie. Bea means too much to you. Be careful."

"I know. I'll talk to you later. Bye Kaz."

............

Time to meet everyone at the bar was finally here. When Bea and Allie got to the bar everyone else was already there. At the table sat Franky, Doreen, Boomer, and Maxine. Even though Maxine couldn't drink she felt well enough to have a night out with the girls. Allie looked over and the bar to find Maya looking back at her. Bea and Allie walked up to her.

"Hey Maya. Why don't you come join us?" Bea asked.

The three of them walked over to the table and Allow introduced everyone to Maya.

"It's nice to meet you all. I'm glad to have met Allie's friends."

Everyone got silent.

"I'll be right back. I've gotta use the restroom." Allie hurried off during the awkward silence.

Maya took a look at everyone. "I'll go get us a round. Be right back."

A few minutes went by and Maya never brought the drinks back. She had went to find Allie.

She walked into the bathroom to see Allie leaning over the sink.

"Allie? What's wrong?"

"I'm just stressed Maya."

"About what?"

"Just go please. You shouldn't be here."

Maya moved closer to Allie. "Are you nervous something will happen with us? That your feelings for me will come back?"

"Maya it's been over 2 years. I feel nothing for you."

"Really?" Maya moved close and grabbed Allie's hand. She placed her other hand on Allie's cheek and leaned in to kiss her. Before Allie could pull away, Bea walked in.

"Allie? Is everything-" Bea stood in shock.

"Bea. No, it's not what it looks like! Please wait!"

Bea rushed out.

"Thanks Maya. I should've known this would happen. Just leave!" Allie rushed after Bea but she had already left.


	15. Chapter 15

Allie had Franky take her back to the house to see if that's where Bea had gone. They pulled up to see Bea just getting out of her car. Franky let Allie out and then she left. Bea rushed inside and Allie chased after her.

"Bea! Please just wait a second. Let me explain." She followed her inside and shut the door.

"Explain what Allie? That you still have feelings for her? I don't want to hear that."

"No! Bea!" Bea was headed upstairs and Allie followed.

"You need to get your stuff and leave Allie. Now." She got a duffel bag out and started to pack Allie's things.

Allie's eyes began to fill with tears. "What? You're making me leave?"

"You brought this upon yourself. You said you two were just going to be friends. I knew I shouldn't have told you to invite her. I feel so fucking humiliated."

"Bea.....please don't do this." Allie reached out to her but Bea pushed her away and went downstairs.

"I didn't do anything Allie. You did. Here, take your bag and get out."

"Where am I supposed to go?"

"That's not my problem. Now go." Bea was pointing to the door. 

"Bea..."

"Go!"

Allie walked out the door and Bea slammed it behind her. She sat next to the door and just cried. Bea thought Allie would never do something like this. She felt as if Allie loved her more than she ever imagined. Humiliated wasn't all she felt, she also felt stupid for believing it would actually work out with Allie long term. 

Allie began walking down the street with nowhere to go. Kaz was out of town so she couldn't go there and she had no one to call. She headed towards town and decided she could stay at the women's shelter until Kaz was back because she had no money to get a room for the night since she quit her job when she moved in with Bea.

........

It was the next morning and Bea decided to not open the salon today. All she wanted to do was lay in bed and cry. She has never been this upset or so emotionally hurt by someone. Just when she was about to go back to sleep her phone rang. It's Franky.

"Hello?"

"Bea, what are you doing?"

"I'm just laying in bed."

"Is everything okay with you and Allie?"

"No. It's not. She isn't here."

"Well, where is she Red?"

"I don't know and I don't care."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"Last night I made her get her things and leave. I don't want anything else to do with her."

"You don't mean that. You love her and she loves you."

"Well she has a funny way of showing it. I'm hanging up now Franky."

Before Franky could say anything the call had already been disconnected.

Franky looked at Maxine.

"She's hurt. Bad."

"I imagined she would be. Do you think she just walked in at the wrong time? I mean, you don't think Allie would actually kiss Maya do you? Maybe Maya kissed her."

"I'm not sure. We should go over there and try to get her mind off of it."

"You go ahead. I'm a bit tired."

"Alright. You get some rest!"

Franky left to go see Bea.

........

Bea had moved to the couch when she got off the phone with Franky. Not even the knock at the door made her get up.

"Red! I'm coming in." Franky walked in to see Bea laying on the couch staring at the ceiling.

"What do you want Franky?"

"You can't do this to yourself. You can't sit around and be all depressed. I know it just happened last night but it's not good for you."

"I know." Bea sat up. "I just don't know what to do. I love her so much and it hurts me." She began crying and Franky pulled her in to hold her.

"Hey, everything will be alright." Franky was comforting Bea.


	16. Chapter 16

Allie had been waiting two days before she finally seen Maya. The two walked behind the women's shelter, where Allie has been staying, and into the alleyway. 

"So? Do you have them?" Allie held out her hand.

"Allie, I don't think this is a good idea."

"Give them to me."

"Allie.."

"Now Maya!" Allie grabbed the drugs from Maya's hand. "Cocaine. Perfect. You can leave now."

Maya had nothing to say so she just left. Allie put the drugs in her pocket and walked inside to the bathroom where she began to consume them. She had enough to last her a week.

......

A few days went by and no one has heard from Allie. Franky, Bea, and Doreen were all at the salon.

"How are you doing Bea?"

"I'm alright. Thanks for asking Doreen. I really appreciate the extra work you've been putting in lately. Thank you."

"Hey don't worry about it!"

Bea looked down at her phone that just vibrated in her hand.

Hey it's Kaz. Are you around Allie? I've been out of town. She said something happened but I can't get a hold of her.

"What is it Red?"

"It's Kaz. She's looking for Allie."

"Ah, she must not know about you two yet."

Allie and I broke up Kaz. I caught her and Maya kissing. I made her leave so I don't know where she is.

Thanks Bea. I'll find her.

 

........

A few hours go by. Kaz has been looking around town all day for Allie but has had no luck. Just as she was about to go home she drove past the shelter to find Allie sitting outside leaning against the building. Kaz got out and walked over to her. 

"Allie? What are you doing here?"

Kaz noticed Allie's eyes were different and her nose was red.

"She left me Kaz. Maya kissed me the other night and Bea walked in. I didn't even get to tell her what actually happened." Allie had tears in her eyes and was choked up.

"You're back on the drugs aren't you? Dammit Allie."

"It's the only thing that makes me feel better. It makes me forget about it."

"You need help. Come on. Come with me."

"I don't need help, I need Bea. I love her so much."

"I know. Come on." Kaz picked Allie up and put her in the car to head to Kaz's house.

....

Meanwhile at the salon..

"What if something's happened to her Bea?" Doreen asked.

"It's not my place to worry about where Allie is or isn't anymore."

"Come on Red. You still care about her and you know it."

"She shouldn't have betrayed my trust Franky."

"Did you even give her a chance to explain what happened?"

"I saw what happened. I walked in and they were kissing."

"You don't know that for sure."

"Shit Franky! I saw it with my own two eyes."

"How do you know Allie wasn't trying to stop her?"

Bea stood in silence.

"You need to talk to her Red. Find out what really happened."

Bea didn't have anything to say so she just went back to working.

........

That night as Bea was sitting at the table eating dinner alone her phone rang. 

"Kaz?"

"Yeah it's me. Can you come over? I need you to see something."

"Right now?"

"Yeah."

"Um, I guess. I'll be over soon."

"Okay. See you then."

Bea got her her keys and walked out the door.

...

Kaz went to answer Bea's knock at the door.

"Come in."

"What is it you need me to see?"

"Just follow me."

Kaz led Bea to the bathroom where she found Allie with her head over the toilet vomiting. 

"Why do I need to see this?"

"She's going through a withdraw."

"Withdraw? Like drugs?"

"Exactly. She got them from Maya a few days after you kicked her out."

"Fuck."

"I know. She's been asking for you. She said she needs to explain what really happened."

Bea stood in disappointment. "Yeah, I was so angry at the time that I didn't give her a chance to explain to me."

"Maybe you should."

"I've got this Kaz. I'll take care of her. Go on."

Kaz decided to leave and let Bea and Allie get through this.

Bea was up with Allie for hours. Allie was hot one second and cold the next. She was kicking and screaming trying to leave. After hours of fighting she finally fell asleep on the couch. Bea got her a blanket and covered her up. She was about to leave but looked back at Allie and she couldn't. She couldn't leave her like this because she loved her too much. She walked over to the couch and laid next to Allie putting her arm around her.


	17. Chapter 17

The two woke up the next day, Bea’s arms around Allie.   
“Good morning Bea.”  
“Good morning Allie. How are you feeling?”  
“I’m better. Thank you for taking care of me and staying last night.”  
“Of course. I couldn’t leave you alone.”

Bea sat up and moved to the end of the couch.  
“Allie, I’m sorry I didn’t give you a chance to explain before. I’m here now.”  
“I didn’t kiss her Bea. You just walked in at the wrong time. I tried pushing her away. I would never do that to you. I love you.”  
“I’m so sorry Allie. I was so heated and upset in the moment and I should’ve given you a chance to explain.”  
“Well, you’re here now. That’s all that matters.”  
Bea gave Allie a slight stroke on the cheek and pulled her in for a hug.  
“Why don’t you go get dressed, Allie, and we can go get some breakfast?”  
“Okay. I’ll be right back.” She got up to go get ready.  
A few minutes go by while Bea is waiting on Allie. She heard Allie’s phone buzz so she went to check it only to find a new text from Maya.  
Hey. Just checking in. Need anything more?  
Bea put the phone down, picked up her keys, and headed out the door.  
“Bea?” Allie walked in the living room looking for Bea but she was already gone.  
………….  
Ten minutes had gone by since Bea arrived at the café. She has been waiting for Maya to show up. She knows that she goes there almost every morning for a quick coffee. Finally she was there. Bea got out of her car and walked up to Maya.  
“Hey!” Bea grabbed Maya’s arm and pulled her to the side of the building pushing her up against it and placing her arm under Maya’s neck.  
“What the fuck?”  
“Listen to me. You’re gonna leave Allie alone you hear? If I find you trying to give her anymore drugs…” Bea paused for a moment. “I’ll break your fucking arm.” She released Maya from the wall.  
“Alright. I’ll stay away.”  
“Damn right you will.” Bea left Maya with that.  
……….  
Allie had begun to worry about Bea after she was gone for an hour. She finally decided to pick up her phone and call her.  
“Hello?”  
“Bea! It’s me. Where are you? Why did you rush out?”  
“I just had to take care of something Allie. I’m headed back now. See you in a few minutes.” Bea ended the call and was on her way.  
…..  
Bea pulled up to Kaz’s house and Allie was outside waiting. She walked up to Bea.  
“Hey are you alright?”  
“I saw a text on your phone from Maya. She was asking if you needed anymore drugs. I had to go talk to her.”  
“What did you do?”  
“I just told her to stay away.”  
“Okay.”  
“You ready to go get breakfast?” Bea opened the car door for Allie and she got in.  
“Let’s go.”  
………………….  
A few months went by and Allie and Bea were better than ever. Allie moved back in with Bea, and Debbie was there visiting for a while.  
“Hey mum. I have some news for you.”  
“What’s that Deb?”  
“I interviewed for a job in the States and I got it. I’ll be leaving in a couple days to move there.”  
“Wow Deb. That’s great! I’m so happy for you. I know you’ve been working hard for this.”  
“Yeah I’m really excited. I can’t wait.”  
“You don’t seem too excited Deb.”  
“I’m just gonna hate leaving you.”  
“I’ll be alright.”   
Allie had been listening in as she was cleaning and decided to chime in. “Hey! She’s got me.”  
“I know and I’m glad she does.”  
“Be excited Deb! You’ve got your dream job!” Bea gave Deb a hug. “Now I know you don’t leave for a few days, but you should go ahead and get your things packed.”  
Deb went upstairs to pack her things. Allie walked over to sit with Bea.  
“Hey. You alright?” Allie rubbed Bea’s leg.  
“Yea of course. I’m just going to miss her.”  
“I know. I’m sure she’ll come home to visit.”  
“Yeah. You’re right. Now come here.” Bea pulled Allie onto her lap and started kissing her. “Thank you for being here.”  
“Always.” Allie kissed her.  
……….  
It was time for Deb to board her plane. Her and her mum were already hugging and crying.  
“I’ll be alright mum. I’ll see you in a few months okay?”  
“I love you Deb.” They released the hug and Deb picked up her bags and then walked over to Allie.  
“You take care of her.”  
“Don’t worry Deb. I’m not going anywhere.” Allie pulled Bea’s hand into hers interlocking their fingers.   
Bea looked at Deb. “Go on now or you’ll miss your flight. I love you.”  
“I love you too.” Deb walked away to go get on the plane.   
Bea and Allie left to go home.  
………..  
A few more months go by.  
After work Bea had all of her friends come to the salon because she had to talk to them about something important.  
“We’re here Red. What’s up?” Franky walked in with Doreen and Maxine.  
“Hold on. We’re just waiting on one more person.”  
“Hey Bea. Hey everyone.” Kaz walked in as well.  
Everyone took a seat and was anxious to see what Bea had wanted to tell them.  
Maxine spoke up. “What’s so important Bea?”  
Bea smiled at everyone. “Well, I wanted to let you all know that I’ll be giving this to Allie tomorrow night.” She pulled out a beautiful diamond ring.  
“Wow!” Kaz was shocked.  
“Holy shit Red! It’s beautiful.” Franky butted in.  
“Bea! She’ll love it.” Doreen added.  
“I’m asking her to marry me. I’m so nervous.”  
“Why Bea? She loves you.” Kaz said.  
“I’ve never wanted to be with someone this much before. I just want to make it official and know she’s mine forever.”  
“You got nothing to worry about Red.”  
“Hey! When she says yes, I expect to be asked to be your Made of Honor since my cancer is gone now.” Maxine said pointing her finger at Bea.  
“Yeah and we better be bridesmaids.” Doreen said pointing to herself and Franky. “We already know Kaz will be Allie’s Made of Honor.” They all laughed.  
“Well, that’s all I wanted to tell you guys. I’ve gotta get home to Allie before she starts getting suspicious.”  
“Alright. I’m outta here.” Kaz left.  
“Me too! Nash and Joshie are waiting for me.” Doreen followed.  
“Good luck tomorrow Red!”  
“Yeah good luck Bea. Let us know how it goes.” Maxine and Franky left.  
…………  
Bea walked inside to see Allie sitting at the table with dinner made and ready.  
“Hey there. You hungry love?”  
“I am!” Bea threw her purse and keys down and walked up to Allie. She pulled her out of her chair and brought her close. She started kissing Allie’s neck.  
“Wow Bea. I thought you said you’re hungry?” Allie said rubbing her hand up Bea’s shirt.  
“I am, but not for food.” Bea began kissing Allie on her lips. “I’m hungry for you.”   
Allie laughed as her and Bea went upstairs to continue on.  
…………….  
That’s all for this chapter. I will have 1 or 2 more chapters and then the story will be over. The chapter with the wedding will be the last one. I’m not sure if that will be the next chapter or not. We will have to wait and see. Please share and follow me on instagram: all.things.wentworth


	18. Chapter 18

The day was finally here. Today, Bea is going to propose to Allie. She was more nervous for this than anything else in her entire life. What she was most nervous about is what Allie will say. Allie woke up to the smell of bacon and coffee. She raised out of bed to see if Bea was around.  
“Bea?” There wasn’t an answer, but Allie noticed a note on her bedside table.   
The note read: Good morning beautiful! I’ve gone into work early, but there is breakfast for you downstairs on the table. I’ll miss you. Enjoy your breakfast XO   
Allie just smiled and headed downstairs to eat. When she reached the bottom of the stairs she looked at the table to see her breakfast but also a dozen roses. She sat down to enjoy her breakfast.  
……….  
“Hey Doreen. You’ve got the shop alone today yeah? You can handle it?” Bea was talking to Doreen on the phone.  
“Of course Bea! You don’t worry about anything, just get everything ready for this evening. Good luck!”  
“Thanks Doreen. If you have any trouble you call me.” Bea hung up the phone and went to meet Franky.  
……..  
Bea pulled up to the café to meet Franky.  
“Alright Red. What’s your plan?”  
“Well, I’ve talked to the owner and he’s gonna let me come after close to have our dinner here. I just need you to set up the table and everything. I’ve got everything you need right here.” Bea handed Franky a red table cloth, rose petals, and some framed pictures of her and Allie.  
“Wow Red! You’ve really got this all planned out don’t you?”  
“After we eat, I’m taking her down by the lake. We’re gonna walk on the pier and that’s where I’m gonna ask her.”  
“Damn! Didn’t know how romantic you were Red. It’s kinda hot.”   
“Very funny Franky. You’ll be alright? You better not forget!”  
“I’ve got it! Go get all dressed up.”  
………….  
Bea had been taking all day to make sure everything was set up right and to take time and get dressed up. She kept her clothes at Maxine’s house so Allie didn’t catch on to anything. Before she started getting dressed, Bea received a text from Allie.  
Babe. Where are you? I thought you’d be home by now.  
Allie. Go to the closet. On the top shelf you’ll find a silver box. Open it and follow the instructions. I’ll see you soon.  
Allie walked upstairs to the bedroom closet and got down the silver box. She opened it to find a beautiful blue dress and a note that read: Put on the dress. Kaz will be here at 6:30 to pick you up. XO  
Allie got dressed and fixed her hair. Now she was just waiting on Kaz to get there. After waiting for ten minutes, Kaz finally showed up. Allie walked outside and got in the car.  
“Hey Kaz. Can you tell me where we’re going?”  
“Sorry babe. Can’t do that. You’ll see soon enough.”  
………………………  
Kaz took Allie to the café where Bea was.  
“Go on Allie. Get out and go inside.”  
“Alright then. See you later Kaz.”  
Allie walked inside to see the lights dimmed, rose petals on the floor, a booth with a red table cloth and pictures of her and Bea. A moment later Bea walked into the room. She had her hair pulled back in a bun, silver hoop rings in her ears, and she was wearing a long black dress with a slit up the side so it showed her leg.   
“Bea. You look stunning.”  
“Not as good as you look.” Bea began to walk towards Allie.  
“What is all this?”  
“It’s for you. Just sit down and enjoy dinner.” The two began to eat.  
………………….  
An hour went by and Bea held Allie’s hand across the table.  
“There’s somewhere else I want to take you. Come on.” They stood up and went to the car.  
After a ten minute drive they pulled up to a beautiful lake and got out.  
“Come with me Allie.” Bea grabbed Allie’s hand and led her to the pier where there were candles to light up the water around them.  
“Bea. It’s beautiful.”  
“Allie listen. I never thought I could feel this way again. Especially about a woman, but it was different with you. You show me love and attention. You make me laugh more than anyone ever has. The way you love me is something I thought I’d never have and you gave all of that to me. Allie, I love you more than anything in this world. I never want to lose you. I can’t let another day go by without knowing you’re mine forever. So….” Bea pulled out the ring box from her purse and opened it. “Allie, will you do me the honor of being my wife?”  
At this point Allie had tears flowing down her face. “Bea it’s so beautiful! I love it. Of course I’ll marry you.” Allie put the ring on and pulled Bea in for a long and passionate kiss. “I love you so much Bea Smith.”  
“I love you more Allie Novak.”  
They spent the rest of the night sitting on the pier with their feet in the water laughing and carrying on.  
…………………  
The next chapter will be the last one! Hope you enjoy this one.


	19. Happily Ever After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter!

The day was here. The day Bea and Allie would start living the rest of their lives together.  Debbie was in for the week. Bea stayed at Franky's over night while Kaz stayed with Allie at her house. 

"Wake up Mum! Wedding day is here!" Deb said jumping on Bea to wake her up.

Bea woke up with a huge smile on her face. "I know! I'm so nervous Deb."

"Nervous? Why?"

"This is the happiest I've ever been and I don't ever want to lose it."

"Mum you won't. Allie loves You. And I love you."

"I know sweetie."

"Now, let's get this day started!"

...............

Doreen went over to Allie and Bea's house to fix Allie's hair for the wedding and Kaz was doing her makeup.

"You're gonna look beautiful Allie." Doreen said as she was fixing her hair.

"Yeah Allie. Stunning." Kaz chimed in.

"Thank you guys, but today isn't about how I look. It's about how I feel."

"And how is that?" 

"I'm so happy Kaz. I wake up with a smile everyday when I see her laying next to me."

"You deserve it love."

"Thanks."

.............

"So Franky, how do I look?"

Bea took a spin in her white dress that went down a little past her knees. It was sparkly and sleeveless. She had her hair braided and a white flower tucked behind her ear.

"Damn Red! I'm thinking I want to marry you now!"

"I guess that's your way of saying it looks good?"

"It looks perfect Mum."

"You look hot Red!"

Bea blushed a little. "Thanks guys. You all better finish getting ready now. We've got to leave soon."

.............

Kaz and Doreen were patiently waiting in the living room for Allie to come out and show them her dress. 

"Hurry up Allie!"

"I'm coming Kaz!"

Allie walked in the room and the girls dropped their jaw. She was wearing a long white dress that had a train. The dress had small white flowers around the waist and lace upon the chest.

"Wow" Doreen had no other words.

"Allie. You look great!" Kaz exclaimed.

"I hope Bea thinks so."

"Are you kidding? Of course she will."

"Kaz and Allie. We've gotta get going."

They all got in the car and headed to the beach where the wedding ceremony is going to be held.

When they got there, there were two separate big white tents set up. One for Bea and one for Allie.  Bea was already there with Franky, Maxine, and Debbie when Allie, Kaz, and Doreen showed up. They had twenty minutes before it was time to walk down the aisle. 

"Alright Bea, Franky and I are gonna go ahead out and take our places. We will see you and Deb soon!"

"See you soon!"

Debbie would be walking Bea down the aisle first before Kaz walks Allie out.

"It's time mom. Are you ready?"

Bea took a deep breath. "I'm ready."  
The two headed outside to walk down the aisle.  
Music started playing when Bea walked up. It was beautiful out there. White chairs were set up for everyone. There was a big white arch with flowers wrapped around it for Allie and Bea to get married under. Everyone stood up as Bea was walking to the front.

Maxine and Franky were already standing up there when Bea got there.

Maxine whispered to Bea. "You're beautiful Bea." Then she winked at her.

Debbie took her place behind Bea right before Allie walked out.  the music started playing again and everyone stood one last time.   
Kaz and Allie were making their way up to Bea. When their eyes finally met, Bea felt a sense of security and happiness. She knew this is what she wanted for the rest of her life.  Allie finally reached the front and took her place facing Bea.

..........  
It was finally time for the vows. Bea was first.

She placed Allie's hands in her own.

"Allie. I never knew how special I could feel. I never knew how much I could love someone or how much someone could love me. I know this marriage won't be easy, but I know we can get through anything life throws at us because we're strong. I will always be here for you through everything. I'll always protect you. I'm so ready to spend forever with you. I love you."

"Bea. I know it sounds cheesy, but I knew I loved you the moment I saw you sitting at the booth in that cafe. I also knew it would take some work for you to finally have some coffee with me, but I didn't mind because you were worth it all. The best part is, love isn't about gender but it's about what's on the inside and I'm so thankful you could look past that and truly see me. I don't ever want to wake up without you by my side again. Forever is finally here and I'm ready to spend it with you. I love you."

It was finally time for them to kiss. They looked out to see everyone and they all had tears in their eyes. Allie and Bea held hands and walked down the aisle as everyone stood and clapped. They got in their limo that would take them to their honeymoon. Looking at each other, they both said "I'll love you always" and they started forever together.

................

That's all! Thank you all so much for reading and supporting this story!


End file.
